girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-26405986-20150617214442/@comment-25803656-20150715065918
+Batgirl2000:Doubt riley would do that because she is more bubbly,Happy&Hopeful in a good portion of the epsoides the only time she is not is when Maya gets upset at something like in girl meets Maya's mother when Maya's mother does not show up to Maya's art show at the school,Then in girl meets Pluto when Maya is upset about Shawn opening up the time capsule. The only time Riley has been disappointed or upset so far that know of is in girl meets sneak attack when missy is talking to Lucas after Maya tries to stop her and then I think partly in girl meets father when Cory is sad about Riley wanting to go to the dance instead of their family Tradition and partly in Pluto when Maya tells her about Pluto not being a planet anymore. But other wise Riley is more bubbly,Happy&Hopeful in a lot of epsoides unless it someone she knows gets hurt by her or someone else or unless someone hurts her which rarely happens with her getting by someone because everyone she knows is protective of her,So Hydrasaur is right someone could of posted that to bug people or get attention. Plus I highly doubt that Riley would be Upset and disappointed at Maya and Lucas being voted "best couple" she knows Maya and Lucas would never truly hurt her in anyway.lucas&Maya are both clearly protective of her. No one even knows if that is true that could been posted by someone who found it by an unreliable and not accurate source.no one has even seen girl meets yearbook which means the plot is unknown to the Epsoide plus best couple vote for the Epsoide could be mean anyone it could even be Riley&Lucas for all we know since Darby thinks Riley and Lucas look adorable together,plus a good portion of the students in the school probably think the same as Darby about Riley and Lucas being adorable together. If anyone voted Maya and Lucas as best couple it could of been Dave as a way of getting back at Riley for girl meets rules when him and a couple of other students were left in the room with her while Maya's team was out in the hall having fun,but then again even if that plots ends up being real Maya and Lucas would probably hurt whoever voted them best couple because they know it would hurt Riley and Maya and Lucas would never do that to her. I highly doubt the Epsoide has been filmed yet unless the production codes and filming codes are out of order because no one knows what Epsoide number girl meets yearbook will be yet it would even be hard to do anything with that Epsoide at this point. Someone is probably going around post fake plots from unreliable and not accurate sources(mostly likely a Lucaya fan who wants the writers to do a Epsoide about Maya and Lucas hurting Riley in someway which they would never do Maya is protective of Riley and she values her friendship too much and Lucas is also protective and is a respective Texas boy which means neither one would do anything to hurt Riley. There is no way that plot is real at all lucas&Maya would track down and hurt whoever voted them best couple and let's just it would not end well on the other side. Iam pretty sure fans are still clueless to The plot for that Epsoide,I would not be surprised if the plot ends up being something different than that,no one probably even knows what Epsoide they are currently filming at this point either as far as we know it could be any Epsoide plus there is the fact that we are still missing 3 more epsoides since the finale Epsoide on twiiter for season 2 according to the writers is a 2 parter where something happens(seriously Iam not kidding),so I doubt girl meets yearbook even has a plot yet.